ARIA
Summary ARIA, an abbreviation standing for Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture, is a character introduced in Season 2 of Killer Instinct (2013). An artificial superintelligence created by Ultratech's founder, Ryat Adams, ARIA was designed to direct the evolution of humanity and ensure its long-term survival. The AI has since taken control of Ultratech, and mysteriously alternates between an antagonist to the human heroes and a foil to the demonic forces of Gargos. ARIA's body is supposed to represent a Valkyrie so that she would look like a savior and because humans are more comfortable with female robots. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture (Abreviated as ARIA) Origin: Killer Instinct Gender: Genderless, but referred as a female Age: 67 Classification: Artificial superintelligence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Types 6 and 8), Flight, Energy Projection, Grenades, Swords, Shotguns, Sonic Blast, Drone Summoning, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Should be above the likes of Jago) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Glacius and Black Orchid, can process information faster than any supercomputer in the world) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles. Higher with hacking and tech powers. Standard Equipment: Drones Intelligence: Gifted (Analyzed the actions and the behavior of the humans for years) Weaknesses: ARIA's drones can be destroyed whether equipped or unequipped to her body. If she runs out of the three main drones (Booster, Bass, and Blade) then she can't fight for a while and is considered incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Upload:' ARIA disappears into her current Drone and emerges from the next. *'Drones: '''ARIA can switch between drones to alter her fighting style #'Booster Drone: Grants her Flight #'Blade Drone: '''Her right arm becomes a sword #'Bass Drone: 'She can shoot plasma blasts from her chest #'Fanfare Drone: 'Drones that appear after any of the main drones are destroyed. These drones only assist her by firing projectiles and can't be used to switch bodies. *'Orchestrate: ARIA calls in an unequipped Drone to assist her. **'(Calling in Booster Drone):' The Booster Drone performs a gliding tackle. **'(Calling in Blade Drone):' The Blade Drone delivers a flying uppercut. **'(Calling in Bass Drone):' The Bass Drone fires a blast of sonic energy. *'Hover:' ARIA begins to hover and can move around midair for a short time. (Booster Drone) *'Interlude:' ARIA spins and brings her blade down. (Blade Drone) *'Throw:' ARIA slaps the opponent and then shotgun blasts them away. *'Shotgun Blitz:' ARIA advances with a flying knee attack and a shotgun blast on hit or block. *'Explosive Arc:' ARIA swings her leg upward, leaving an arc of three grenade explosions. *'Crescendo:' ARIA advances with a gliding tackle. (Booster Drone) *'Allegro:' ARIA delivers an attack using her arm-mounted blade. (Blade Drone) *'Dissonance:' ARIA fires a large sonic blast from her chest cannon. (Bass Drone) *'Instinct Mode:' ARIA uploads all of her drones into herself at once allowing her to use all of her attacks. If all but one main drone is destroyed she will only have 3 Fanfare drones to assist her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Killer Instinct Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Hackers Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rare Ltd.